


Man In Tights

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in a play and Merlin likes his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man In Tights

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: there is some sexist language in this, and I apologize. I wrote this fic before I learned that to be faithful to canon I don't have to necessarily go along with every problematic thing. So. Fair warning.

When Arthur came backstage as one of the last actors milling out after the night's performance, Merlin was standing there with an impossibly wide grin on his face.

"Greetings, My Lord Lysander. Great show tonight!"

Arthur ripped off his knee-long cape and threw it in Merlin's face.

"When I told you not to come see this, I wasn't joking, you know! The fact alone that Morgana somehow sniffed out that I was doing this is scarring me for life already!"

Merlin was still grinning when he emerged from under the cape, hair tousled and standing on end.

"I don't see what's so embarrassing? It's just a play."

Turning away from his smirking boyfriend, while bending down to wrestle with the bindings of his strange, medieval shoes, Arthur grumbled:

"It's only the queerest thing I've ever seen, let alone participated in. How the hell I got talked into this, I'll never know. Christ, have you seen the costumes?!"

"Oh yes... "

Merlin's tone of voice made Arthur stand up straight and face him. The grin had been replaced by a wry smile and a certain twinkle in the blue eyes, that even the dim lighting backstage couldn't disguise. Arthur glanced down at his tights-covered thighs, and suddenly realized what exactly Merlin was seeing. 

"Oh ho ho, no. NO, Merlin! You keep your pervy hands to yourself! This is not the time, not the place and CERTAINLY not the outfit most fitting for what you're thinking!"

Suddenly, Merlin pushed Arthur roughly up against the back wall, behind the inner and older curtains of the run-down theater.

"Oh yes, Arthur. Yes, yes and GOD, yes!"

Arthur squirmed and wriggled, but Merlin's hands were way too fast, and before he really managed to voice his protests, Arthur groaned and gave in to the clever hands doing all the right things to his body. Merlin gnawed on his earlobe and whispered:

"I love you're being such a girl about it, when we both know I can have you anytime I want."

Buried in Merlin's jacket-covered shoulder, Arthur somehow managed to protest:

"...not a bloody girl...gimme a minute to get out of this..."

-before he simply gave up talking all together, as Merlin's impatient hands started tearing at the waistband of the brown tights under Arthur's green tunic.

There was a ripping sound, and Merlin paused for a second surveying the damage, but just as Arthur also looked down, Merlin apparently decided that it was a very good idea to continue, and with a quick snap of his hands, the delicate tights ripped all the way down the side, exposing Arthur's pale thigh to Merlin's warm hands.

Arthur wanted to protest further, but Merlin dropped to his knees with lightning speed, tore the remains of the tights to shreds, and released the eager cock in front of his face. So in the end, nobody could do any talking, because Merlin had his mouth full and the only sound Arthur seemed able to make was a choked groan. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkme_merlin #5 for the prompt: 
> 
> Arthur/Merlin, tights. Plus ripping of tights. Plus aftermath of ripped tights.
> 
> Love forever if it's Merlin ripping Arthur's tights. ♥


End file.
